piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Joshamee Gibbs
Joshamee Gibbs was a primary character played by Kevin McNally in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Dead Man's Chest (2006), At World's End (2007), On Stranger Tides (2011), and Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017). The character was also voiced by Steven Jay Blum in the video game adaptations. Character overview Gibbs is a generally knowledgeable person, often providing the movie's cast as well as the audience with background information. This puts him in a mediating position, giving the audience quick run-downs of important plot points and concepts. Examples include his explanation of the mutiny against Jack Sparrow, and knowledge of the Kraken. He also acts as a voice of fatherly warmth and maturity, acting as a foil to the manic anarchy of the remaining crew. His last name is likely based on Charles Gibbs, a 19-century American pirate. He is also deeply superstitious and makes frequent references to various causes of "bad luck". Fictional biography Career In the prologue to The Curse of the Black Pearl, Joshamee Gibbs was a Royal Navy warrant officer (probably the boatswain) aboard the vessel carrying Governor Weatherby Swann and his young daughter Elizabeth Swann from England to Port Royal in the Caribbean. Gibbs is highly superstitious, fearful of the mere mention of pirates. When they come across a wrecked vessel (from which young Will Turner is rescued), Gibbs is the first to suggest it was attacked by pirates. He was correct, as Elizabeth witnessed the Black Pearl leaving the scene. Sometime over the next eight years, Gibbs either left or was discharged from the Royal Navy. It's implied that, like James Norrington, he may have been disgraced chasing pirates, eventually becoming one. When Ex-Commodore Norrington applies to sign aboard the Black Pearl in Dead Man's Chest, he tells Gibbs his life is just like his, only "one chapter behind." Gibbs may also have been dismissed from the navy for his drinking, as he is often seen swigging rum from a flask. Despite his initial dread of pirates, he became good friends with one: the Black Pearl's former captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack's history is well-known to Gibbs, including his quest to regain the Pearl and seek revenge on his mutinous first mate, Hector Barbossa. He is also familiar with the curse that has afflicted the Black Pearl's crew and how to break it. He hasn't grown any less superstitious, however, and continually rambles on about what causes bad luck, such as bringing woman aboard ships. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Jack finds Gibbs sleeping among pigs on Tortuga after he and Will escape from Port Royal. They assemble a crew to man the stolen navy vessel Interceptor. After Jack falls behind during a confrontation with the pirates at Isla de Muerta, Gibbs assumes command, indicating he is now Jack's (more trustworthy) first mate. Unfortunately, the Pearl quickly caught the Interceptor and following a sea battle, the Interceptor was destroyed. Gibbs and the rest of the crew (along with Will and Elizabeth) were captured. Back on Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth freed Gibbs and the crew from the Pearl's brig, and they took control of the ship. Although Elizabeth tried to convince Gibbs and the others to save Jack and Will, who were fighting Barbossa on the island, they set sail with the Pearl, telling Elizabeth that Jack owed them a ship. However, they later rescue Jack after he escapes the hangman's noose in Port Royal. With Jack commanding the Black Pearl once again, Gibbs stayed on the ship as his first mate. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Joshamee Gibbs continued to server under Jack Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl and appeared to had become his first mate, though none of the crew referred to him as such. He seems to still be superstitious by nature, which is made clear during the scene where Jack shows Tia Dalma the Black Spot. However, he doesn't seem to be as superstitious as he used to be. At the beginning of the movie, Gibbs is seen singing the sailor song, Dead Man's Chest on board the Black Pearl before Jack arrives in a coffin. The song could be a prelude for the movie. Gibbs, Jack, and the rest of the crew are captured by a cannibalistic tribe of natives after the Pearl beaches on the mysterious island of Pelegosto. They narrowly escape following the timely arrival of Will Turner. Gibbs accompanies Jack on his quest to find the Dead Man's Chest containing the heart of Davy Jones after Jack learns Jones will soon collect on a debt he owes him. He is also one of the few survivors when the Pearl is destroyed by Davy Jones' monstrous beast, the Kraken, an attack in which Jack is seemingly killed and the Black Pearl sunk. Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton (and his parrot), and Marty are all who's left. When they return to Tia Dalma and she asks if they would be willing to do anything to save Jack and the Pearl, Gibbs is the first to accept. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' At the opening of the third adventure, Mr. Gibbs is leading the crew of the Black Pearl in a move against Chinese Pirate Lord, Sao Feng in an attempt to gain control of a special map. Feng, had already captured Will Turner, who made the first attempt. When the EITC lay seige to Feng's hideout - the two groups of pirates form a quick alliance against their common foe. After following Hector Barbossa led to World's End, the crew finds themselves in Davy Jones' Locker and only due to Jack's quick thinking, aided by Will, Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs, return the Black Pearl to the world of the living. Upon returning, Gibbs joins Jack at the Brethren Court when Elizabeth is selected as Pirate King and serves aboard the Black Pearl during the climactic battle with the Flying Dutchman. When the battles are over and the day won, Mr. Gibbs retires to Tortuga with Jack Sparrow, only to have the Pearl stolen again - by Barbossa, while he slept off a rum drunk. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' A few years later after the War Against Piracy, Joshamee Gibbs attempted to search for any form of news regarding the whereabouts of the Black Pearl, but instead discovered that Jack Sparrow was on a quest for the Fountain of Youth and heard a rumor that Jack himself was in London looking for a crew. Gibbs found his longtime comrade, disguised as Justice Smith, taking over the case for his trial in the Old Bally. Although Gibbs recognized Jack in his disguise, he didn't want his identity to be revealed and get into trouble. Jack condemned Gibbs to life in prison rather than a hanging, which was much to the surprise of Gibbs and the crowd. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' At St. Martin, Joshamee Gibbs and the rest of the ''Dying Gull'' crew prepared their attempt to robe a bank while Jack Sparrow was inside. After Jack woke up from his nap and was surrounded by a large crowd wanting him threatened to be shot by the British Royal Navy soldiers, the crew began pulling the bank on riding horses, while Jack was strapped to a rope by the leg and pulled over forcefully. Game Notes In Pirates Online, Mr. Gibbs sets the pirate player to work gathering the scattered members of Jack's crew as part of the Black Pearl Story Quest. He also helps the player with the Treasured Chess Set treasure quest. External links *Joshamee Gibbs on the POTC Wiki Category:Tortuga Townfolk Category:POTC Movie Characters Category:POTC Movie Lore